


I’d Let You Love Me Forever

by cmfan3



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Could Fluff Be A Warning??, F/F, Jemily For The Win, Short One Shot, major fluff, their relationship is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmfan3/pseuds/cmfan3
Summary: Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau enjoy a night in together. The two find comfort within each other as they show each other the love they have in their hearts.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I’d Let You Love Me Forever

Jumping onto the couch with a tub of ice cream and two spoons, a grin broke out on the blonde’s face when she heard the sweet sound of the brunette’s laugh. JJ cuddled into Emily’s side, opening the ice cream and passing a spoon to the older woman. As they dug in, JJ turned to her girlfriend, “Em, do you know what we should do today?” Emily thought about it for a moment before she responded, “watch a movie while finishing this ice cream?”

The blonde shook her head slightly, shoveling another spoonful into her mouth before she began, “we should start the fireplace and make a pillow fort.” Emily froze before she turned towards JJ, a look of utter confusion on her face, “what? I mean I’ll do it, but that was so random Jayje.” As Emily met the ocean blue eyes she’s always loved, a spark of mischief flashed across them, which was then matched with a smirk, the tub of ice cream long forgotten between the two.

With the fort not standing upright for more than a few seconds after every attempt, Emily was about to give up. Standing by the fireplace, JJ simply laughed at the look of frustration that emerged on the brunette’s face. The smaller woman walked up to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the front of her waist, smiling into the back of the older woman’s neck. Emily leaned into the embrace, sighing, “Jen this isn’t working. Are you sure you want to make a pillow fort? We could cuddle on the couch with a movie instead.”

JJ turned the brunette so they were face to face. Smiling as she placed a soft kiss on Emily’s lips, the blonde mumbled with a laugh, “only because you don’t know how to do it. Leave it to the expert.” The brunette scoffed as the smaller woman waggled her eyebrows at her, a smile tugging at her lips. She then turned and began picking up the mess of what Emily tried to turn into a fort.

Emily stood back and watched as JJ stacked the pillows and added blankets, essentially creating the base and walls of the fort. As the blonde was building and finishing up the now standing fort, Emily decided to start up the fireplace and turn on their favorite playlist. After the last pillow was added and the fire started, the two crawled under JJ’s creation cuddling together under the blanket as soft music filled the air. 

Emily was resting her head against the younger woman’s chest with her arm splayed out across her torso as their legs were tangled together. JJ had one arm wrapped protectively around Emily’s back while running her fingers through the brunette hair. As she felt JJ’s fingers dance through her hair, Emily hummed, “I love you Jayje.” JJ leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the brunette’s head as she ran her fingers down along Emily’s spine, whispering into her hair, “I love you too Em, with all that I am.”

Emily pulled back slightly and looked up into her lover’s eyes, a smile playing on her lips, “Jen, I want to start a family with you. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you beside me. I want to go to sleep every night with you in my arms. I want to be there to catch you when you’re falling. I want to grow old and get wrinkly with you. I want to love you for as long as you’d let me.”

Feeling an overwhelming amount of love for the woman in her arms, JJ cupped the brunette’s face and pulled her up, meeting her in a soft yet passionate kiss, attempting to convey her feelings without actually saying anything. After a moment, they pulled apart, but Emily felt JJ’s breath ghost her lips as she whispered, “forever Em. I’d let you love me forever.”

Staring at the blonde as love filled her heart, Emily whispered, “marry me? I know I don’t have a ring right now, bu-” JJ cut her off by kissing her intensely, tangling her hands in the older woman’s hair as Emily’s hand gripped her waist tightly, pulling her closer. As they parted, Emily noticed the unshed tears shining in her favorite baby blue eyes. Before Emily could comment on them, JJ let out a breathless laugh, “yes Em. Of course I’ll marry you. I’d marry you a hundred times over and over again. I don’t need a ring, I just need you.”

Beaming, Emily sat up, bumping her head against the top of the fort, letting out a grunt of surprise as her forehead made contact. JJ let out a bark of laughter as she watched the scene unfold causing Emily to send a playful glare her way. Her laughter was cut short when the fort promptly collapsed on them burying them under a sea of pillows and blankets. The women’s heads burst from the pillows, the blonde still laughing at Emily’s clumsiness while the brunette had a sheepish smile on her now flushed face.

Pushing the now destroyed fort away, Emily pulled up JJ as she stood, the soft music still playing in the background. The brunette enveloped the smaller woman into her arms, resting her chin attop JJ’s head, “I want this to be perfect for you Jayje. You deserve only the best. We have to start planning it now. Garcia would-” JJ hugged her fiancé tighter, “anything would be perfect for me as long as you’re the one standing at the end of the aisle.” Emily smiled in response as she placed a loving kiss to the blonde’s lips, both reveling in the love they shared for each other.

The song Can’t Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley began to fill the small house. The fire was crackling softly in the background, basking the living room in a soft glow. In the center of it all, the two lovers were clinging to each other, swaying slightly in time with the music. JJ had her arms wrapped around the older woman’s neck while resting her head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat instead of the music.

Emily’s arms wrapped around the blonde’s torso, holding her flush against her body as she rested her chin on the smaller woman’s head. Gently swaying to the song, the two women were basking in each other’s presence, each feeling overwhelmed for the love they had for the other, excited for their future, together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to @beware-of-you-98 (on tumblr) because without her, I honestly wouldn’t have gotten into writing, even if it is just for fun. Her work motivated me and her support kept me going. She’s so underrated and you guys have to read her work on @beware_of_you. 💛


End file.
